


Closer

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Potter Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Boyfriends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, James the pun king, M/M, Smut, best friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: "Your love has ravished my heart~And taken me over, taken me over~All I want is to be~With you forever, with you forever~Pull me a little closer~Take me a little deeper~I want to know your heart~I want to know your heart~'Cause your love is so much sweeter~than anything I've tasted~I want to know your heart~I want to know your heart~" (Closer- Bethel Music)Albus is returning to Hogwarts for his fifth year, expectations set that it will most likely be one of the suckiest years he and Scorpius will ever have to face. At least though, they’ll face it together, finally reunited after Christmas break and ready for whatever is thrown their way. Or maybe life will give them a break this year, and maybe, just maybe, fifth year could turn out to be their best year yet.(edited and separated into chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are not mine, it's 'Closer' by Bethel music, which I think is a pretty cute and pure song for these adorable little fucks. I tried to keep with the choppy quick writing style of the play script but it don't work so alas smut descriptions galore! As usual disclaimers, characters are not mine because if they were they would have God damned hooked up by now!  
> Enjoy~

Fic Aesthetic- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/173981299660/aesthetic-for-my-fic-closer>

 

* * *

 

 

§ -Platform 9 3/4, Kings Cross- §

  
  


Freshly robed students bustled about frantically with their families, pushing luggage full trolleys along platform 9 and 3/4. Steam rose like smoke from the ancient train sitting placid by them, recently arrived for pick up and on rout to the Wizarding School of Hogwarts.

"Christmas went too fast." Lilly sighed, hugging her mother as the three siblings said their last goodbyes to their parents.

"I can't believe the holidays are over already!" James agreed, stretching his arms out above his head and taking a deep breath before he had to get into one of the stuffy train compartments. "Well, at least we're gonna kick Slytherin ass in the Quidditch tournament this year!" He grinned as the majority of his family rolled their eyes. "Gotta keep the Potter tradition of winning going." James smirked down at his younger brother who glared daggers back. The two were only and inch apart due to Albus's recent growth spurt, but the older was milking every millimetre he had over him.

"It's your last year, N.E.W.Ts are coming up. I expect you to be focusing on studying, not chasing flying golden balls through the clouds." Ginny stated firmly with a small smile as she hugged her eldest tightly.

"I'll be fine, this one on the other hand is lucky if he passes fifth year. He can barely fly a broom!" James grinned as his brother sharped his death glare, the eighteen-year-old acting completely innocent as his parents gave him 'the look'.

"Behave James, you’re an adult now. It's time to be more serious about your schooling, and family."

"I am serious. It's my middle name." He grinned at his own joke till Ginny hardened her parental stare, successfully shutting him up.

"Albus!!!" There was a moment of frozen shock between the group at the call, the youngest male Potter's eyes wide as a blur of blond flew in his direction. The teen wizard stumbled back, trying to steady himself as his younger sister giggled, people around them staring in some kind of awe as he was tackled.

The brunette finally found his footing and looked down at the blond grinning brightly up at him.

"Hi." Scorpius greeted, as if nothing was out of place. Albus smiled back and gently squeezed the boy who had him in a tight hug.

"Hey."

"Scorpius! You’re making a scene. Get off him." Draco followed behind in a hurried fashion with his sons floating trunk (Malfoy’s were no peasants, they did not push trolleys around), a scowl on his face. Scorpius rolled his eyes and unhooked himself from the other teen, still staying unnecessarily close just to irritate his father, almost hanging from Albus’s arm. Draco only rolled his eyes.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted Harry formally, stiffly standing parallel to the group.

"Draco." Harry replied with a smile and a nod, the blond relaxing slightly at the friendly salutation and smiling softly back at him. The two were knocked from their odd trance as Lilly giggled, watching Scorpius whisper into Albus's ear, the brunette blushing.

"You're taller than me now~ That's a first." The blond said quietly, lip grazing his earlobe accidentally. Draco coughed for their attention and broke the moment, giving Scorpius a warning look. The blond only smiled innocently back at him till his father shut his eyes to shake his head, at which point the boy quickly poked his tongue out and made a face. The Potters’ stifled chuckles at the sight, till Ginny coughed for attention.

"All right you lot. On the train." She commanded, shoving them all along towards the Hogwarts Express's entrance. The teens grabbed their luggage and pets, Albus his ferret and Scorpius his owl. Draco looked at the ferret sceptically and to Harry, who was trying not to laugh.

The four scrambled on as the conductor gave the last call.

"See ya." James farewelled once they were inside, patting his brother on the back and tousling Lilly's hair before he left to find his friends.

"I feel left out." Scorpius pouted as he was walked passed by the other with only a smile as a goodbye. Lilly giggled before hugging Albus and saying her goodbyes, kissing Scorpius on the cheek quickly as she skipped off. Scorpius grinned.

"Naww, she likes me!" The boy’s smile reached his eyes as Albus rolled his with a fond expression.

"Usual spot?" The brunette asked, walking towards their proclaimed compartment as the blond nodded, following close behind.

The teen stopped as they arrived, surprised to see Rose sitting inside. She smiled as she saw him and beckoned them in, Scorpius looking in with an excited smile.

"Hi Rose!"

"Scorpius." The blond sighed dreamily and sat on the chair beside her dramatically.

"She said my name. Did you hear that Albus?" Albus sat across from them and nodded, finding he'd missed his friend’s antics.

"I was busy studying most of the holidays so I didn't get much chance to catch up with Albus, I thought I'd do it now." Rose said, smiling genuinely at the bubbly blond. Albus furrowed his brows at the two, unknown to them as they began talking animatedly. Rose even chuckled at Scorpius's expressive explanation of the conversation he and his father had on the way over. Apparently, the Malfoy head had chosen then of all times to give him an abbreviation of ' _the talk'_ , and gotten so awkward he'd ended up a babbling blushing mess. Scorpius had cracked up laughing and explained his mother had already informed him when he was eleven. Astoria had been determined that she would be the one to teach him before she passed, knowing her husband was ill equipped for the task.

The brunette coughed quietly, hoping they would notice his being left out, but they were too loud and deep in their conversation to hear. It honestly bothered him the two were getting on so well. Scorpius's comment from when he'd asked Rose out on a date last year, that her pity would turn to love and ultimately marriage, played over in Potter's mind. It was greatly unsettling the other might actually be right.

"Albus?" The two's conversation had stopped without him noticing and Scorpius was looking over at him concerned.

"Anything from the trolley love?" The three's eyes turned to the now open door and Scorpius jolted, throwing himself over to the other seat, hiding behind Albus as the trolley lady smiled at them. The old lady sharpened her stare at the two boys and Scorpius shivered.

"No sweets for you two." She announced harshly, before fixing her gaze on Rose. "Anything from the trolley, dear?" The old woman asked sweetly. It was impossible to tell she had tentacles, of all things.

"Umm, a pumpkin pastry, two treacle tarts, three chocolate frogs, two fizzing whizzbees, aannnd..." Scorpius looked at her pleadingly, hands together as if in prayer. "A Pepper Imp please." Scorpius did a fist bump and the old witch nodded, pulling all the items off the trolley and into paper bags before passing them to Rose and moving on. The redhead passed him the bag containing the Pepper Imp and he grinned, thanking her fervently like a happy little puppy. It was a wonder the boy wasn’t in Hufflepuff.

Albus frowned again, even as he was passed a tart, his low mood returned till Scorpius yelped, steam pouring from his ears after popping the particularly large Pepper in his mouth, both Albus and Rose laughing at the sight.

 

§ -Slytherin 5th year boys’ dorms, Hogwarts- §

 

"Yes! Same dorm!" Scorpius exclaimed as they entered one of the dungeon bedrooms, dropping his luggage by the bed closest to the wall. Albus followed after and claimed the only bed beside his.

"We're always in the same dorm." Albus said, watching the blond as he sat on his bed.

"Not always..." Scorpius mumbled, eyes falling to look at his feet in a depressed manner. The brunette sat beside him, wrapping an arm around the other in a side-hug, the blond leaning into the other and shutting his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Don't worry. That's all over now."

"I know. It just scares me. To just turn up to school and be torn apart. Suddenly we were in different classes, different dorms! I just don't want to be all alone again."

"Me neither." After a moment of quiet, ignoring odd looks from the other Slytherin boys, Scorpius smiled and nuzzled into the other’s side.

"We should do this more often." Albus chuckled and squeezed the other a little tighter.

"Yeah. Yeah we should."

 

§ -Quidditch field, Hogwarts- §

 

"Wow!"

"Check out Malfoy!" Scorpius flew on his broom with unbreakable focus, stealing the ball with ease from a fellow Slytherin and making a sharp turn, hair flying as he smiled wildly, speeding towards the goal and tossing the ball in over the keeper’s shoulder.

"Very impressive, mister Malfoy." Madam Hooch announced as Scorpius stopped, hopping of his broom with a grin, hair immaculate despite the speeds he'd been flying. "Dare I say you've passed tryouts with flying colours." There was a series of high fives at the news as Albus watched from the sidelines. Only the Slytherin's star player seemed irritated, seeing as it was him the ball had been stolen from.

Albus wasn't at all surprised. Scorpius had always been skilled with a broom. They had written to each other all throughout break, and Scorpius had found the best way to bond with his father was through Quidditch. Draco had even bought him the latest Firebolt for Christmas. He'd spent the majority of the holidays practising, even chasing a fake snitch through the house and surrounding forest. His father hadn't been too happy with that.

"He's amazing huh?" One of the team's keeper's commented, standing by Albus as he tied up his shoe.

"Yep."

"You going to try out?" The boy asked, eyes on the field as Scorpius got back on his broom.

"No no, just coming to watch." The blond was back in the air in a second, whooping with the rest of the team as a practice game started, those who had failed tryouts leaving with bitter expressions. The boy beside Albus ran back on field with his broom and joined them.

Albus's eyes were trained on the blond as he grinned down at him, Scorpius waving before they began to play, sparkles flying from his hair as it whipped in the wind.

 

§ -Slytherin 5th year boys’ dorms, Hogwarts- §

 

Albus froze as he entered the boys’ dorm, just returned from showering. Most of the other's had either already gone to bed or sat studying with their curtains drawn, but that wasn't what was surprising. His and Scorpius's beds had been pushed together, and a fort created using the blankets, sheets and curtains that once adorned the two beds.

"Scorpius?" There was movement within the fort before a blond head poked out the end between the flaps. "Wha-?"

"Shut up and get in the fucking blanket fort." The teen replied seriously before ducking back inside. Albus shrugged to himself before following, slipping inside the homemade cubby. They bumped around in the dark, Scorpius giggling till Albus took out his wand.

"Lumos." A warm light radiated from the tip, brightening the blonde’s face.

"The palace of makeshift cotton strongholds, I believe you'll find." He announced, laying back onto the pile of pillows he had somehow acquired. Probably from the others’ beds, hopefully they weren't too upset about that.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" Albus asked looking around the space of illuminated forest green sheets. The cotton seemed to shimmer in the light.

Scorpius looked at him with mock horror.

"You can never be too old for blanket forts!" He proclaimed, sitting up. "Look, we could totally live out of here. We have study books," He gestured to the various small stacks of books in the corners, "sweets," he pulled a paper bag out from under a pillow and shook it, the sound of lolly wrappers crunching around, "all we could ever need!" Albus chuckled and nodded to his friend, taking an offered sweet and unwrapping it.

"Have we got Charms tomorrow?" Albus asked, enjoying how the treat fizzed in his mouth.

"No, Potions."

"Oh yeah."

"I have my first official Quidditch practice tomorrow after dinner. Wanna come watch?"

"Nah, I'll study." Scorpius pouted. "I'll come next time, promise."

"Okay, I'll let you off this time." The blond smiled, popping a sweet on his tongue. He coughed as it exploded, a ring of smoke leaving his mouth as the two chuckled.

"Dad bought me the unlabelled assorted ones. Never know what you’re gonna get." He said, coughing again.

"So, are we going to sleep under here?" Scorpius nodded with a grin, smile falling as he looked at the other unsure.

"You don't want to?"

"No, I do."

"So what's up? You've been pretty quiet..." Albus only continued to stare at him, as if daydreaming or taking in each and every feature, commemorating it to heart. After a few seconds with no response, eyes still locked, he finally spoke with a small smile.

"It's nothing. You got taller." Scorpius scoffed.

"By what? A millimetre! You grew another fucking foot!" Albus chuckled and nodded almost shyly, laughter dying down back to silence, smiles adorning both their faces. Scorpius's gaze never wavered while Albus had trouble keeping the eye contact. It was nice though, increasingly awkward, but nice. The blond didn't seem to be noticing the apparent awkwardness anyway. He just continued to look back at him, ice-blue eyes glimmering in the spell of light's illumination. His smile faltered and he seemed to flutter his eyelids. Albus wasn't sure if he was reading the moment wrong, or if they were actually having a more-than-friend moment.

He leaned in closer, only slightly, and Scorpius following suit in an equally unsure manner. The blond swallowed, throat bobbing as his pink lips parted slightly, approaching shyly. They were full and soft looking, not chapped or dry. Albus kept his eyes trained on the perfect parted entrance to the other’s mouth, finding avoiding his eyes made it so much easier to lean closer that little bit faster. Their gazes flickered together with only and inch between them, both stopping.

He could feel the blonde’s light breath on his bottom lip, ghosting over his skin. Scorpius's eyes drifted shut as he moved even closer, head tilted as he came up to meet the Potter’s lips.

It was like taking his first breath of air, the taste of water after being parched. It was so intoxicating the blond found himself reaching up and running his hands up through the other’s hair, diving deeper and deeper into the kiss. Albus kissed with just as much abandon, lost in the feeling of the other’s petal soft lips.

The two's silhouettes on the green sheets pulled one another close, innocent and passionate as the light faded.

  
  


§

  
  


Albus's body clock was a magical thing. No matter the day he always managed to wake up at the same time, seven am. It was a useful skill when you spent ninety percent of your time in a dungeon, without a hint of sunlight. Scorpius was the exact opposite. If left to his own devices he would happily sleep till noon, Albus mused silently as he looked at the sleeping blond in his arms fondly. He would gladly sit there till mid-day like that, if not for the fact he yawned and shifted slightly, the teen's blond lashes fluttering before they slowly opened. Seeing the other he smiled, platinum locks wavy and tossed, framing his perfect face in the dark.

"Hi."

"Hey." Now accustomed to the shadows Albus could see the change in hue to the other’s cheeks as he shifted, cuddling closer. His eyes drifted back shut, and the brunette watched as his lashes fell to grace his pink cheeks. He really was beautiful, perfect and full cupids-bow lips, long eyelashes, and his skin. Merlin, he had the most perfect skin. Pale and smooth, not a blemish to be seen.

Scorpius sighed sleepily and barely peaked an eye open.

"What's the time?"

"'Bout seven."

"Ugh, don't wanna get up." The blond grumbled, nuzzling closer into the other’s chest. Albus smile and shut his own eyes, combing his fingers through the other's impossibly silky hair.

What had started as an innocent kiss between friends the night before had turned to a full make-out session, the two having fallen asleep with swollen lips sometime after one am. Still, Albus couldn't say he didn't want to continue, fatigue and wizarding education be damned.

Scorpius pulled his face from the other's chest and smiled, eyes finally at least half open. A quick peck and the blond begrudgingly sat up, mumbling that he was going to change, and slipped out of the tent-like structure. Albus grinned, hands behind his head as he blinded the bed canopy with his smile.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Guess who got Seeker!" Scorpius announced as he skipped into the boys’ dorm, grinning widely towards Albus, who sat on his bed reading. Some of the other Slytherins who were studying mumbled their congratulations, others, like the boy half asleep two beds away, just grumbled.

The blond quietly apologised to his dorm-mate and hurried over, recently showered and dressed for bed after having just finished his first night of Quidditch practice.

"Congrats." Albus commented with a smile as he looked up from his book. "Bet the old Seeker wasn't too happy."

"Pfft, he won’t even be here next year. He sucked anyway." Scorpius dismissed, sitting beside the brunette. Their beds were still pushed together, though the blanket fort had been taken down. It had been an emotional moment, pulling the monument apart, re-making their beds and putting the curtains back up, but the dorm prefect had threatened to dob on them for stealing all the pillows if they didn't. The blonde’s crocodile tears hadn’t even fazed him.

Scorpius sighed in a relaxed fashion and crawled up on the other’s bed, cuddling up to his side.

"What chu reading?" The blond asked, head resting on the brunette’s shoulder as he looked at the old book. The corners were frayed and the textbook's pages decorated with messy notes and diagrams.

"Um, it's a potions book from dad. It used to be Severus Snape's. It has a whole pile of notes and cheats. Even some spells I've never heard of."

"Severus Snape, the last Potions Master?"

"Yeah. My middle name is after him."

"Oh yeah." Scorpius lifted his head to look at the other, hand resting on Albus's chest, fingers moving gently. "You know he was my dad's godfather." The blond said in a quiet voice, fingers creeping higher.

"Really?" Albus was only half listening, leaning up to meet the other.

"Mhmm..." Their lips met softly, twin smiles meshing together perfectly as Albus sighed blissfully. Scorpius’s hand slipped up to his neck, smooth skin snaking up to his nape and fingers kneading through his hair.

"Ehem... EHEM." The two stopped and looked over to the next bed. The boy in the bed beside them sat with a study book in his hands, giving the two a disgusted and pointed look. Scorpius's eyes thinned as he poked his tongue out at the other student. His expression turned to a wicked grin and he looked to Albus. The brunette's heart skipped a beat.

The blond crawled onto the other and threw the book onto his bed, sitting on the shocked boy's abdomen with a dangerously sexy expression as he slipped his wand out to spell the curtains shut. Scorpius moaned exaggeratedly as their lips met, the sound like a mermaid’s song drawing Albus deeper. Their fingers tangled into one another's hair, locking their faces together as tongues became involved and Scorpius's moans heightened. Albus didn't have to fake his sounds as their lower bodies slipped together by accident, the two freezing as they fell into new territory.

Their lips parted as Scorpius looked at the other and grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously as he bit his lip and made the movement again, rubbing their lower bodies together. Both gasped at the foreign sensation, Scorpius's eyes fluttering while Albus clenched his shut.

The blond continued to grind against him, bracing his hands against the headboard, body rolling down to meet the other's. Peeking his eyes open it was like watching the blond give him a lap dance, mouth wide in silent cries as he threw his head back and sensually rolled his body downwards. Not knowing what to do with his hands Albus gripped the sheets, wishing silently that the other would kiss him again.

The blond let out a loud and long moan, eyes shut as he gripped the bed-head. Albus dared to move with him, groaning as their hips gyrated. Desperate he grabbed the front of the other’s robes and meshed their mouths together. The two hissed as teeth clashed and Albus pulled away, looking at the other embarrassed and apologetically as they rubbed their mouths. Scorpius giggled, beginning to pant as their bodies continued to move. The blond leaned in slower and their lips met softly this time, tongues joining messily within a minute.

Scorpius tugged at his robes, trying desperately to find the point where he could pull them off to no avail. Albus eventually caught on, attempting to rip and jiggle off his clothes with the most hippo like of grace. Scorpius giggled as the kiss parted and helped the other remove his Slytherin pyjama robes, slipping off his black robes and undergarments till he was left in only his boxers. Scorpius looked the other over, both's cheeks red, despite having seen one another change previously. Even then, situations like in the change-rooms and showers, they had blushed and turned away from one another in embarrassment.

The blond smiled and bit his lips, hands slowly reaching up to his own collar, twinkling eyes hooded by long lashes. Albus could swear he drooled as his friend pulled his robes over his head. There was a moment of struggle in pulling the garments off, but with the brunette's help Scorpius arose flustered but otherwise free of the robes strangulation. He sat before the other on his knees in tight white briefs, cheeks red above his boyish grin. The two slowly joined together, wrapping their arms around one another and letting out blissful sighs as their near naked bodies met. Albus gripped Scorpius's behind firmly, quickly retreating when the other squeaked and stiffened.

"No-It's okay, I just didn't expect it." The blond explained breathlessly, taking the other’s wrists and putting them back on his ass, moaning encouragingly as he shut his eyes and moved against him. Albus gulped and squeezed, watching the blonde’s face as he gasped and gripped his shoulders, rubbing against him even harder. The two pressed firmly against each other, hardened sex's grinding as they sat high on their knees.

Both made odd shocked noises as they unexpectedly lost balance and fell back together in a heap, giggling and kissing shortly after. Scorpius was quickly on top of him, desperate to continue their dry sex. Albus could feel his arousal's wetness, no doubt making a large spot on his underwear. Looking down he could see Scorpius too had a wet patch on his. His own erection was shamefully peeking out of the top of his underwear, desperate to be freed. The brunette blushed and turned his head away, too embarrassed to voice or act on his desire. He wouldn't mind seeing the other completely naked and writhing against him too. Albus groaned, opening his eyes as Scorpius mumbled his name breathlessly, leaning down to kiss him as their eyes met. The brunette chuckled as he accidentally kissed his nose instead.

"Missed." Albus panted out with a grin, guiding the completely lust intoxicated teen’s lips to his. The two moaned as their fingers intertwined.

Scorpius's tongue went lax inside his mouth, body freezing as his grip on the other's hands suddenly tightened. The blond gasped for breath as he made a choked sound, his body jerking as if having a small fit. A moment later and he stilled, falling limp against Albus after his orgasm. His head rested against the brunette’s neck, panting heavily as the other continued to thrust upwards against him.

"Oops." Scorpius mumbled breathlessly with a chuckle, hands relaxed in Albus's tightening hold. The brunette was too close to process as he clenched his eyes and desperately continued the friction between them. Scorpius smiled into his neck and pushed down, his wet clothed crotch slipping against the others and tipping him over the edge. Albus let a quiet sound slip passed his lips as his muscles tensed. Having only masturbated three or four times in his life (the curse of sharing a room with an older brother) the sensation of cumming was like his genitals exploded in the most amazing indescribable way he could imagine. It was a good minute till his chest stopped heaving.

Scorpius sighed tiredly and finally looked up from the other’s neck, both embarrassed to meet one another's eyes and bodies so exhausted they could barely move.

"Hi."

"Hey." Albus grinned back, sweaty and still in a state of euphoria. Scorpius smiled shyly and buried his head back in the other's neck, making a disapproving sound as their wet crotched squelched together.

"Gross." Albus chuckled at the blond as he sighed. “We were supposed to come together."

"Were we?" The brunette asked, still slightly breathless.

"I wanted to." Scorpius replied, raising his head and smiling down at the other. "Next time." He kissed him again, nose scrunching up as their lower bodies moved again. "You realise we have to burn these undies right? There is no saving them." The two giggled and Albus helped Scorpius off him, both laying contently beside one another. They kissed lazily, an arm around one another in a lose hug as they drifted away into unconsciousness.

  
  


§

  
  


Their little romp had not gone unnoticed. The number of glares they had received at first was so unnerving the two thought their roommates were plotting their deaths for being homosexual, as if it gave Slytherin a bad name. It wasn't till the two found out the other's were actually plotting their deaths because they had kept them up at such obscene hours and given their poor heterosexual souls trauma that they stopped worrying. Surprisingly, no one had outed them.

By now, almost a week later, Albus would have figured the entire wizarding world would know, yet the 'secret' remained confined to their dorm. They had even made a sort of game out of torturing the other's, pretending to be making love late at night when really they were studying back to back, making noises and writhing so the bed would shake, calling one another's names and stifling giggles as their dorm-mates would groan and yell at them to be quiet. They'd even started playing mind games with those in the next dorm over, who had heard them also, at first mistaking it for a ghost before approaching the dorm members and demanding they fess up the culprits of the late-night noises. The two had been touched when the only reply was sarcastic Slytherin spunk, and they’d decided to give their housemates a break the past two days. Those in the next dorm over weren't so lucky. Albus and Scorpius even followed them in the halls, in the library and during break, making out loudly from under the safety of the Potter's invisibility cloak. Watching the other house members slowly begin to lose grip on reality was a treat indeed.

Their own dorm members were surprisingly cool now whenever they found them making out without the curtains drawn, or touching during class under tables. Most just rolled their eyes and shook their heads at them. It lead Albus to wonder just how far they could push them before they dobbed.

The two currently lay on their adjoining beds, or rather on Albus's as tended to be the norm, studying with the curtains drawn. Albus sat propped up by pillows, back against the headboard, while Scorpius lay upside-down, head resting at the foot of the bed, book held above his face. Their legs were tangled together, scissored in a fashion that if Albus were to slide down off the pillows their crotches would meet. The blonde’s bare legs rested across his thigh, close enough to touch, magically hairless and unbelievably smooth. He wore only his newly acquired Quidditch jersey, green with the white writing 'Malfoy' over a large seven across the back, and a pair of Albus's black underwear. Meanwhile Albus, far less comfortable with his body, wore his usual full sleeping robes.

The brunette gulped and looked back at his book, taking a deep breath as he sought out the courage to speak.

"I want to do it again." Scorpius looked away from his book and at Albus curiously. "But more." The blonde’s face contorted in confusion as the other looked back at him.

"Huh?" Albus blushed and looked away.

"You know..." It took the blond a moment but it finally seemed to click and his lips went into a silent 'o'. "I've been reading up on it." The brunette assured, meeting his eyes as Scorpius smiled back at him keenly.

"Okay." The blond put his book aside onto the other bed and got up, crawling over to sit on Albus's thighs, taking his book also. That mischievous sexy grin never left his face all the while, Albus finding the bravery to guide the other's hips closer and press their open lips together. Scorpius moaned as a warm tongue trailed across his bottom lip, immediately gaining entrance.

"Mmm, so-mmm- who should um-mhmmn- t-top?" Albus managed to ask between kisses, cheeks slightly pink as Scorpius stopped and giggled. The blonde’s lashes hooded his baby blue eyes as he stared at the other, wet pouty lips inching closer.

"You top."

"Really?"

"Mhhmmm~" The blond drowned him with a kiss, leaving the other panting for air.

"Ha- Y-you know what that... entails- mmmm- right?" Scorpius held the other’s face in his hands, luring his soul in with his swimming eyes. It was as if sirens swam in their depths.

"Oh yeah~" Albus could have gaped at the raw sex appeal sitting right in his lap.

"Oh Merlin." Scorpius tittered again and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck and pulling him to the side till he caught on and flipped their positions. The paler wizard spread his legs beneath him, a clear invitation further encouraged as he moaned and arched upwards into the other. Albus looked down into his fluttering eyes and knew there would never be a point in his life he would be able to get his clothes off fast enough.

The blond pressed their members together as he quickly shed his robes, far more elegantly than the last time, before pulling Scorpius's jumper off him. It seemed an unspoken rule that it was the blonde’s duty to remove the brunette’s underwear, a responsibility he took with pride, fingers hooking into the other’s black boxers and ever so slowly tugging down. Albus kept his eyes trained on his partner’s crotch while his own boxers were removed, slightly empowered as he noticed the other’s cock twitch as his hardened manhood was revealed. His own fingers slipped into the waistband of the identical jocks that Scorpius wore, the blond all too keen to slither his way out of them.

Underclothes finally removed their lips linked messily, naked bodies melding as the two moaned at the new sensation. The blonde’s bare ass was even smoother than his thighs under the brunette’s fingers, and he couldn't help gripping as the boy beneath him tantalisingly exposed his entrance. His fingers slipped into the valley of the other's behind and froze as they met his pucker, the soft flesh twitching against the tip of his pointer. The two panted as the kiss broke for air, Albus struggling to meet the other's half lidded gaze.

"Umm, I kind of need to stretch you." The brunette explained, daring to gently press against the other's entrance so he knew what he meant. Scorpius grinned up at him and took the Potter's wrist, bringing it up to his chest.

"Not without lube you’re not." Albus looked at the other confused till his middle and pointer were taken into the other’s mouth. The blond Slytherin lathered them with his tongue, the organ slipping between his fingers and up to the tip, sucking them like a lollipop. A really strong love potion lollipop. He'd have to pass that idea on to uncle Ron and George.

Scorpius took the fingers right to the back of his throat and moaned, Albus looming over him with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell." The other’s blue eyes fluttered open, staring up at him as he took one last long, slow lick. His fingers were glistening with saliva, a string of wetness between them and the blonde’s tongue. Albus sat shell shocked.

"You can finger me now." Scorpius whispered, breaking the trance. The brunette nodded and went to the task, cheeks blazing. He trailed them to the other's entrance, gaze flickering from his ass to his face, watching his expression for any sighs of discomfort.

As the first finger slipping into the knuckle his mouth twitched, eyes shutting as he angled his hips upwards. The deeper it slipped the faster his breathing became, expression scrunching up.

"Are you okay?" The blond nodded, not opening his eyes. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It’s just... weird."

"I can stop-"

"No, keep going." The brunette nodded and wriggled his finger, watching as the other’s thigh muscles tightened and his hole constricted. It would be a wonder if he managed to get another in, let alone his cock.

Once the other finally relaxed he attempted the next, the other immediately tightening as his middle pressed against the velvet rim.

"I need you to relax." Scorpius nodded, looking unsure if he could. Albus linked his free hand with one of the blonde’s, his muscles loosening immediately as he sighed. The brunette smiled and kissed him gently, coaxing the second in and peppering the other Slytherin with kisses. He gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, distracting the other with touches to keep him loose. In no time his fingers were fully sheathed, the blonde’s body twitching every now and then. When he first began to scissor the other tensed right up, gripping his hand tightly. Albus froze looking terrified he'd hurt the other.

"I-it's okay, I just need, a minute..." Scorpius assured, head back and throat exposed. Albus nodded and slowly inched closer, beginning to kiss and suck the other’s neck. Scorpius moaned quietly, encouraging him to suck till red marks formed. A second followed the first and many more as the brunette caught sight of his friend’s pale neck covered in purpling hickeys. Another moment and he was mauling the others chest and shoulders too, marking him all over.

The blond rolled his hips, reminding him of his embedded fingers which had stilled. The boy beneath him didn't seem to find it so unpleasant anymore, taking the digits’ slow movements with a sigh. His hips continued to wriggle against the other, pushing them deeper as he moaned into the other’s ear.

"Mmmm Albus~ More~" His cock was standing tall, almost touching the other’s abdomen as he begged, pushing down on the others hand. "Albuss~" Scorpius moaned loudly, arms wrapping around the brunette’s waist to pull him close, cock pressing up into the other.

"If I don't stretch you properly it will hurt." Albus panted, taking a great deal of control not to rip them out and shove himself into the other.

"Add another."

"You sure?" Scorpius nodded and spread his legs, knees bent. The third finger made the blond hiss, but the second Albus tried to pull away his wrist was grabbed.

"Don't even think about it." The blond sighed, relaxing and letting the other go once he was certain he wouldn't pull away. The brunette slowly continued to push the dry digit in, watching the blonde’s face contort in discomfort, though he didn't make a sound, biting his tongue to hold back squeaks.

Finally, once all three fingers were in he whimpered, Albus's stilling to let the other adjust. Scorpius whined at him and pulled him closer by the back of his neck, tongues intertwining. Once they finally stopped for air the blond pushed his head back into the pillows, eyes shut as he arched upwards and groaned.

"Mmm, Albus, move." The taller nodded and wriggled his fingers, making him shiver violently and grip his shoulder blades. Confident he continued, watching the other writhe as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. The blond panted frantically, eyes clenched shut as he whimpered. The second Albus's fingers would slow down the blond would mewl and start to fuck himself on the brunette’s digits himself.

Albus kissed and bit up his neck to his ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth as Scorpius's hips moved to meet his fingers.

"Ahh, shit-" The blond moaned and moved to meet his lips, biting at his bottom lip with hooded eyes. He licked his lip once he let go, gaze fixed on the other’s eyes. "Come on Albus~ I want more~" Albus gulped, the blonde’s twinkling eyes telling him exactly what he wanted, and it made his cock weep. Scorpius whimpered as he slid his fingers out, gulping as pulled out his wand and muttered a lubrication spell, the blond's eyes fluttering as slick suddenly began to overflow from his pink, glistening entrance.

Scorpius wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, egging him on and kissing at his nape as the brunette aligned himself with his hole, a bead of the teen's pre-cum dripping onto the pearly flesh.

First the head pressed in, and Albus could feel the other's heart beating against his ribcage, an excited glint in his iris's. Half an inch and his eyes slipped shut, head back allowing the arms around him to hold him up. The legs around his waist tightened with another inch, and half way in the other hissed, feeling the burn of the brunette's teenage girth. Still he pulled the other closer and arched more, sliding himself on another inch.

"Nnnnm-Aahh-" Scorpius's moans were like music, his velvet entrance tight and perfect and impossibly smooth. The blonde’s mouth hung open, almost white hair tossed against the forest green pillows framing his warm face.

"D-deeper~" The brunette’s jaw went lax as he pushed in the last few inches, both gasping as the blond desperately tried to sit still and gripped at the sheets, desperate not to cum early again. The two moaned long and loud as he seated himself fully, cock pushing straight up into him, souls intertwined as their bodies connected. Albus nuzzled into the other’s cheek, Scorpius kissing and rubbing nose with him as he slipped his hands into the brunette’s unruly locks. Slowly he began to move, both gasping at the new sensation as he pushed in and out. The pace quickly picked up, as did their breathing, chests heaving as the taller began to plough into the feverish blond.

"Sh-shit-! I-I’m gonna cum!"

"I'm close-" Albus replied, listening to the other whimper. Scorpius's mouth hung wide as he moved his hand to the base of his cock, gripping tightly to hold off his orgasm. Albus's balls slapped against his behind as he gripped his thighs, the blonde’s legs coming lose and slipping off his waist, struggling not to whimper and writhe. Their heavy panting filled the space as their sexes squelched, cum flowing out their tips steadily like sap.

"I-I'm cumming!" Albus slammed into the other one last time as the blond finally let go of his base. The two cried out as their twin orgasms rocked their entire beings, Scorpius's spasming muscles milking his cock. Their bodies tense and shook through it, muscles locked together as they forgot how to breath.

When every last drop had been squeezed from him Albus collapsed on the other, both unable to move as they heaved for breath. Scorpius blinked his eyes open to stare at the bed canopy in a dreamy wonder.

"Wow." Albus grinned and managed to prop himself up on his elbows, looming over him.

"You said it." He smiled down at the blond, who still hadn't seemed to come back from his high, hair tossed and pale smooth skin flushed. Albus gazed back dreamily, hand coming up to cup the other's cheek. "You're beautiful." That seemed to wake him up, eyes widening and cheeks burning. The smaller teen looked down bashfully with a small smile.

"Thanks."

The moment was interrupted as a series of exaggerated irritated groaning sounded from behind the curtains. The two went Pepper Imp red as they recalled they weren't alone. Albus coughed and whispered coyly.

"Um, we should probably learn some silencing spells." He rubbed the back of his neck, Scorpius biting his lip and looking worried.

"I hope they don't blab." Albus looked at him confused.

"So what if they do?"

"Our parents-"

"So? they've tried breaking us apart before, I won’t let it happen again." Scorpius looked back at him wide eyed, heart blooming at his words.

"Albus..." The brunette smiled and the two kissed gently, bodies shifting slightly, making the two moan as their still joined bodies reawakened, Albus hardening deep inside him. Scorpius's mouth opened wide as he pushed inwards, a pleasured wail escaping.

"SHUT UP!!!" The two froze as one of the dorm members yelled out at them, both giggling quietly to one another.

"We should sleep." Scorpius relented.

"Or, we could go again." Albus suggested, watching as the other bit his lip and contemplated the idea. A gentle movement from Albus upwards into his prostate and he was defenceless.

"Merlin, you are such a bad influence." The blond panted.

"You love it." The brunette grinned back.

"Mmm, I love you~" Their lips crashed together, breathy love confessions muddled with moans and tongue.

Not one of the boys in their dorm found sleep till the morning hours.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to kudos if you liked and kind comments welcome :)  
> Btw I cant remember if I wrote it in the fic but they are both supposed to be 16 so its not underaged! Don't panic!


End file.
